1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to apparatus that are used to hold logs and, more particularly, to sawbucks that hold firewood above the ground during cutting.
Various types of log holders that are useful for the cutting of fireplace and woodstove size pieces of firewood are, in general, known. However present types of log holders have various disadvantages. For example they are either heavy, cumbersome, or otherwise difficult to transport. If they are constructed so as to be easier to transport, they tend to be unstable.
Other types do not adequately secure the firewood that is being cut. For example the ends of logs can easily become dislodged off of present types of log holders during cutting. Furthermore, presently known types of log holders do not adequately secure dimension lumber that is being cut for use as firewood.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a log holder that is easy to transport, stable in use, can secure the ends of logs in place, and is able to secure dimension lumber during cutting.
2. Description of Prior Art
Log holders are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 179,917 to Hawkins, Jul. 18, 1876;
U.S. Pat. No. 691,633 to Jincks & Stanton, Jan. 21, 1902;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,295 to Ford, Dec. 7, 1982;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,178 to Steffe, Jan. 14, 1986;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,822 to Fenerty, Feb. 10, 1987;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,490 to Hopkins, Jun. 30, 1987;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,652 to Liebenstein Jan. 12, 1988; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,918 to Campbell, Dec. 17, 1991.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.